


No One Will Recall

by contraryGreymalkin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/contraryGreymalkin/pseuds/contraryGreymalkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one goes to LoWaA if they can help it, but somehow Karkat finds himself there anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Will Recall

**Author's Note:**

> "This is the last time I'll abandon you. And this is the last time I'll forget you." - Stockholm Syndrome, Muse

"Hey, Kar," he greets you, his smile bright in a way you never thought you'd see again since... since what? You can't remember. The last time you saw him was on LoBaF, you think. Or LoDaG? Either way, he wasn't smiling, and _why_ can't you remember? "I wwas startin' to think you wwouldn't make it."

To be honest, you hadn't been planning to. No one comes to LoWaA if they can help it, but his nagging just got so fucking annoying that you'd actually rather face a bunch of pissed-off angels than read another word of it. Besides, now you're here, maybe you can drag his stubborn highblood arse back to a planet that's relatively goddamn sane.

"Put it down to leaderly devotion," you shrug, reaching for your sickle. Bad idea to go unarmed for a second in this place, worse idea to have a weapon in your hands while passing through the gate. "No incompetent bulgesuckers left behind. So what'd you want to show me so badly? How to get myself killed by antagonising my fucking consorts like a mentally disabled lemming?"

"Hey, no, it ain't my fault I dreww the short grass-stalk and ended up wwith all these angel-killing duties to deal wwith!" he pouts. "An' actually I havve a proposition to get out a the wway first so shut your smart brinesuckin' mouth and listen."

"You don't ever actually listen to the words you're using, do you? You just grope around for the nearest adjective like a blindfolded spazweasel and throw it vaguely in the direction of the person you're trying to insu-"

His mouth is on yours before you can finish, and you're returning his enthusiasm before it occurs to you not to. By the time it does, he's broken the kiss himself, and you have no goddamn idea where that sentence was going. "Wwell, then." He licks his lips and smirks. "I guess that's my answwer."

Your mouth moves, but nothing comes out, and you can't even remember the last time that happened. You had no idea he felt like this. You weren't sure _you_ felt like this, though the fact that you ever answered his messages in the first place should have been a clue. The fact that you can't stop staring at his lips is a bigger one, not to mention the way you keep dreaming about - _oh goddammit_.

He sees you've figured it out, and his face falls. "Yeah. This is a dream, sorry, Kar. I just thought..."

"You thought you might still have a shot with me even as a ghost." As infuriating as it is, you can't help feeling bitter amusement at his persistence. "You couldn't have told me this _before_ you killed all our friends and ran away?"

He puts a hand to your cheek, rings pressing into your skin, and for a moment you freeze, thinking of Feferi, Sollux, Kanaya, and how your sickle's no longer in your hand and you don't remember when you dropped it... but he's gentle when he trails his fingers down to rest them possessively under your chin. "Hey noww, can't a prince say a swweet fuckin' farewwell to his true lovve?"

He's so close, and all you'd have to do is lean in...

You take a deep breath, and step back. He's offered no apologies, no regret, no _understanding_. He's just taking your pity for granted, like he always has. "If true love means murdering everything that ever mattered to you, then maybe I don't fucking want it."

"Kar-" His eyes darken - no, not his eyes, the room, you're in the _lab_ now, fuck, surrounded by bodies and his wand is in his hand, you can't win with this murderous douche even when he's _dead_.

" _I said fuck you._ " Your voice is shaking, but there's raised metal under your feet, and you don't have to stay this time, you don't have to watch him leave... "Come back to me when you're ready to fucking say sorry."

You don't see if he raises the wand. You're already disappearing.

 

When you open your eyes in the horn pile, you can still taste his lips.

And you refuse to give up hope that you might again.


End file.
